Der Tod ist nur der Anfang
Der Tod ist nur der Anfang ist die zweite Episode der neunten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Dean schockiert Sam, als er den Kofferraum aufmacht und ihm zeigt, dass er Crowley gekidnapped hat. Kevin flippt aus, als er Crowley sieht, aber die Brüder überzeugen ihn davon, dass sie ihn brauchen, um alle Dämonen auf der Erde zu finden. In der Zwischenzeit taucht Abaddon wieder auf und will die Herrschaft in der Hölle übernehmen. Handlung Während die Brüder auf dem Weg zum Bunker Rast machen, bringt Dean Sam auf den neusten Stand in Sachen Castiel und gefallene Engel. Als das Gespräch auf Crowley kommt, präsentiert Dean ihm den Dämon als verschnürtes lebendiges Päckchen im Kofferraum. Dean denkt, er könne ihnen noch nützlich sein. Als sie im Bunker ankommen, werden sie von einem verschreckten Kevin empfangen. Er berichtet, was im Bunker passiert ist, als die Engel gefallen sind. Sam kommt herein und sie bringen den König der Hölle in eine Art Dämonenfolterraum im Hauptquartier. Sie machen dem Dämon klar, dass sie ihn in Isolation halten werden, bis er bereit ist, ihnen alle Namen der auf der Erde wandelnden Dämonen und deren Hüllen zu nennen. Kevin ist gar nicht erfreut darüber, dass die Brüder Crowley gefangen genommen und nicht getötet haben. Dean meint, wenn sie von ihm bekommen haben, was sie wollen, würden sie ihn für Kevin fest halten, so dass der seine Rache nehmen kann. Bis dahin soll er sich von Crowley fern halten und sich der Engel-Tafel widmen. Während sich Dean ans Telefon klemmt, um andere Jäger zu informieren, soll Sam im Netz nach einem neuen Fall für sie suchen. In einer verfallenen Hütte haben vier Dämonen Abaddons verkohlte Überreste wieder zusammen gebastelt. Die Dämonenritterin ist entsetzt über den Zustand der Hölle und findet die Dämonen seien weich geworden. Sie erklärt Crowley für tot und will mit den Dämonen in die Hölle einkehren und die anderen Dämonen von Crowleys Joch befreien, so dass sie über die Erde herrschen können, mit Menschen und gefallenen Engeln als Untertanen. Eine der Dämonen ist nicht von Abaddon angetan. Zur Strafe schickt die Dämonenritterin sie zurück in die Hölle, wo sie Abaddons Rückkehr verkünden soll. Mit den verbliebenen drei Dämonen kapert sie einen Bus und lässt die drei Besitz von drei Soldaten auf Urlaub ergreifen, die sie für angemessenere Hüllen hält. Sie fangen eine Jägerin namens Tracy, die gerade einen Vampir geköpft hat. Dean hat inzwischen einen Jäger namens Irv über die Engel und den Umgang mit ihnen informiert. Er soll sich melden, wenn sich was ergibt. Sam hat von dem Busvorfall Wind bekommen und die Brüder fahren zum Tatort. Da drei Soldaten involviert sind, will Sgt. Miranda Bates den Brüdern in FBI-Verkleidung nicht die Leichen zeigen. Dean ruft Kevin an, der den FBI-Vorgesetzten spielen soll. Miranda kauft ihm zunächst nicht ab, dass er beim FBI ist, doch dann kann Kevin sie mit delikaten Fotos im Internet erpressen und sie lässt Dean und Sam zu den Leichen. Sam verschafft sich schnell einen Überblick und erkennt, dass die Menschen alle schon seit einigen Jahrzehnten tot sind und es offensichtlich ehemalige Dämonenhüllen waren, die sich im Bus neu eingekleidet haben. Die Soldatin zeigt den Brüdern Aufnahmen der Überwachungskamera und die zwei erkennen Abaddon darauf wieder. Sie können sich nicht erklären, wieso sie noch lebt, obwohl Sam sie in Brand gesetzt hat. In der Zwischenzeit verhört Abaddon einen Jäger namens Pete und will herausfinden, wo die Winchesters sind. Als er nicht reden will, hängt sie ihn an einem Strick auf und foltert ihn. Etwas später ruft sie auf einem von Deans Handys an. Kevin nimmt ab. Sie gibt ihm eine Nachricht, die er kurz darauf an Dean weiterleitet. Abaddon habe Irv und Tracy als Geiseln und sie werde sie töten, wenn die Brüder sie nicht retten kommen. Dean weist Kevin an herauszufinden, ob und wie man Dämonenritter endgültig töten kann. Dean und Sam machen sich auf den Weg zu den angegebenen Koordinaten, wissend, dass es eine Falle ist. Derweil wird Crowley von den Erinnerungen an die Vorgänge in der Kirche geplagt, doch als er Kevin vor dem Raum hört, kann er sich davon los reißen. Kevin, der nach Unterlagen über Dämonenritter sucht, lässt sich von Crowley provozieren und geht zu ihm in den Raum. Er will von dem Dämon wissen, wie man Abaddon vernichten kann. Crowley geht sofort in den Verhandlungsmodus über und bietet Informationen gegen seine Freilassung. Als Kevin darauf nicht eingeht, lockt der Dämon ihn mit dem Verbleib seiner Mutter. Kevin fängt an, auf Crowley einzugehen, der den Jungen noch weiter provoziert, bis dieser sich schließlich eins der Folterwerkzeuge von der Wand nimmt. Dean und Sam finden die beiden Jäger in einem Haus in einem verlassenen Häuserblock. Sie befreien die zwei und machen einen Plan, um hoffentlich unbeschadet wieder von dort weg zu kommen. Dean schlägt vor, dass sie sich aufteilen. Er will mit Irv gehen, Sam soll Tracy begleiten. Doch da Tracy Sam die Schuld am Tod ihrer Eltern gibt, die nach Luzifers Befreiung von Dämonen ermordet wurden, geht schließlich Dean mit ihr und Irv mit Sam. Nachdem Kevin ihm mit einem Hammer bearbeitet hat, versucht Crowley immer noch ihn zu manipulieren. Er bietet ihm seine Mutter gegen seine Freilassung an und versucht gleichzeitig, Kevin gegen die Winchesters aufzubringen, um ihn so davon zu überzeugen, ihn frei zu lassen. Während sie versuchen, den Dämonen auszuweichen, die sie, jetzt wo sie in Soldatenhüllen stecken, mit Scharfschützengeschossen ins Visier nehmen können, redet Dean Tracy, was Sam angeht, gut zu, schließlich sei es ja nicht nur Sams schuld gewesen. In der Zwischenzeit fordert Irv Sam auf, mit Tracy und Dean zu fliehen, während er die Dämonen in Schach halten will. Abaddon habe ihn in einer Bar abgeschleppt und dann Informationen aus ihm heraus gepresst. Während er das dem Winchester beichtet, wird er von einem Scharfschützen erschossen. Sam kann sich bis in ein leerstehendes Diner retten, doch dort bekommt er es mit drei Dämonen zu tun, gegen die er keine Chance hat. Dean und Tracy treffen auf Abaddon. Tracy schießt auf sie mit Patronen, in die Dämonenfallen eingeritzt sind. Doch die Dämonenritterin war vorbereitet und präsentiert Dean ihre kugelsichere Weste. Daraufhin schleudert er ihr eine Ladung Weihwasser ins Gesicht. Das setzt sie gerade lange genug außer Gefecht, dass Dean Tracy seine Autoschlüssel geben und sie weglaufen kann. Abaddon nimmt sich nun Dean vor. Sie will Crowley und im Gegenzug würde Dean einen schnellen Tod bekommen. Wenn er nicht darauf eingeht, hätte sie andere Pläne für ihn. Sie erzählt ihm, dass er eine perfekte Hülle für sie sein könnte und sie ihn bei all ihren Schandtaten zuschauen lassen würde. Bevor die Dämonen Sam töten können, übernimmt Ezechiel die Kontrolle über Sams Körper und kann die drei Dämonen töten. Dabei zerspringen die Fenster. Abaddon merkt, dass ein Engel in der Nähe ist, schleudert verärgert Dean durch ein Schaufenster und verschwindet dann. Dean geht ins Diner. Ezechiel erklärt Dean, was passiert ist. Er habe es getan, um Sam zu schützen. Sam werde sich nicht erinnern können. Er hat die Dämonen mit dem Dämonenmesser traktiert, so dass Sam keinen Verdacht schöpft. Er erklärt Dean, dass er keine Schuldgefühle haben soll, weil er Sam davon abgebracht hat, die letzte Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Er kenne Sams Gedanken und versichert Dean, dass Sam weiß, dass Dean nur aus Bruderliebe gehandelt hat. Dean habe die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, Ezechiel Sam auf diese Weise heilen zu lassen. Ezechiel versichert Dean, dass er ihm vertrauen kann. Eine Weile später kommt Sam wieder zu sich. Dean erzählt ihm, dass er Sam bewusstlos vorgefunden habe, mit Glück aber die beiden Dämonen erledigen konnte. Sam glaubt ihm. Sie fahren zurück zum Bunker. Es ist verdächtig ruhig. Es beschleicht sie der Verdacht, dass Kevin doch nicht Abstand zu Crowley gehalten hat und sie gehen sofort zu dem Raum, in dem sie den Dämon eingesperrt haben. Der König der Hölle ist noch da und zeigt blutige Verletzungen, doch von Kevin fehlt jede Spur. Crowley gibt ihnen die Namen zweier Dämonen und meint, dass sie ein Arrangement treffen könnten, das beiden Seiten gerecht wird, denn Kevin sei sein neues Lieblingsspielzeug. Sam soll nach den Namen suchen, die Crowley ihnen genannt hat. Dean sucht Kevin. Dieser läuft ihm schließlich in die Arme. Er hat seine Sachen gepackt und will gehen. Dean erklärt ihm, dass alles, was Crowley ihm gesagt hat, gelogen ist. Sie wollen Kevin nicht einsperren. Es ist die Wahrheit, dass er im Bunker am sichersten ist. Kevin, Castiel, Sam und Dean seien alles, was noch übrig ist, und Dean würde Kevin mit allen Mitteln beschützen, da er Kevin als Teil der Familie sieht. Wenn Kevin das nichts bedeuten würde, würde Dean ihn nicht aufhalten. Kevin bleibt schließlich. Dean geht zu Sam und erzählt ihm, dass Kevin wieder in Ordnung kommen wird. Er merkt, dass Sam etwas bedrückt und spricht ihn darauf an. Sam haben Tracys Worte nicht kalt gelassen. Dean meint, dass das der Vergangenheit angehört. Dean fragt, wie es Sam geht und dieser antwortet, dass er sich zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten wirklich glücklich fühlt. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Gadreel (Ezechiel) *Kevin Tran *Tracey *Crowley *Abaddon *Irv Franklin *Miranda Bates *Jason *Kreuzungsdämon Vorkommende Wesen *Dämonen *Engel *Vampire Musik *'Rockin' Down the Highway' von The Doobie Brothers Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Devil May Care (Den Teufel wird es vielleicht interessieren) *'Spanisch:' Al Diablo Con Todo (Zum Teufel mit allen) *'Französisch:' Que le Diable l'emporte (Der Teufel gewinnt) *'Italienisch:' Follia spericolata (Leichtsinnige Torheit) *'Portugiesisch:' O Diabo Pode Se Preocupar (Den Teufel wird es vielleicht interessieren) *'Finnisch:' Piru periköön (Den Teufel wird es vielleicht interessieren) Quelle Jenny K. - myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 09